


Snow In California

by TheGirlWhoWearsBlack



Series: My Christmas Jukebox [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Miracles, Separation Anxiety, midnight thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack
Summary: His boss only gave him two days to spend in California with the person he cares about the most. It doesn't feel like it is enough. Only a miracle could get Spencer to stay for Christmas day.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: My Christmas Jukebox [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Snow In California

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to day 3 of "My Christmas Jukebox": 12 days, 12 one shots inspired by 12 of my favorite Christmas songs. I'll be posting every other day until completed as we all get in the spirit and mood for this holiday season.
> 
> Today's shot is inspired by the song "Snow In California" by Ariana Grande.  
> Enjoy!

It had always been a problem for YN to focus on the present. She was always worried about the future and about what was going to happen tomorrow. YN knew that it wasn’t a healthy way of living, but she couldn’t help herself. The perpetual fear of losing what she currently had consumed her to the point that she was not able to enjoy it.

Her fear was enhanced when she began dating Spencer Reid. An FBI agent who was always on the clock, and went to different cities constantly in order to catch serial killers. He was practically putting himself at risk all the time. The fact that Spencer was barely at home, made her appreciate the little time he had with him more. However, the nearer the end was, the more scared she got. YN’s mind played different scenarios of what could happen once Spencer was gone, of what could she do to get more time with him, instead of actually living the moment and savor it up until the very last minute.

Unfortunately for her, and everyone around her; Christmas Eve was not different.

At first, she had the time of her life, eating the delicious meal her mother and aunt cooked, talking with her relatives and cuddling by the fireplace with her boyfriend.

Spencer had managed to escape from his job two days so he could meet YN’s parents and spend some part of the holidays with them. It had been an odyssey for him to get permission from his boss as no one was allowed to leave town for the holidays in case they were needed for a case and if Spencer had permission to leave, then it was not going to be fair for the rest. Spencer, smart as always, used to his advantage the fact that he had not taken any of his vacation time in the past five years, and that he would trade all of his vacation days for just two days out of town. His boss didn’t accept the trade but allowed Spencer to go to California for two days, one night. He arrived the 24th and was scheduled to leave at noon of the 25th.

YN was aware of this. She knew that having him for a night was better than nothing, yet she couldn’t help but to spiral as soon as the night got older and the clock did not seem to stop.

Her parents noticed, her grandma noticed, her aunt and cousins noticed. Spencer noticed her mood declining.

By the end of the evening, Spencer was so tired from traveling and socializing with people who were strangers to him, that he fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

YN wished it would’ve been as easy as that for her. She tossed and turned for hours without any success falling asleep. She regretted not being more present during the party and not making the most out of her hours with Spencer. Ironic.

There was nothing she desired with more fervor than to spend Christmas day with Spencer. They had been dating for a little bit more than a year. The first Christmas they were together was only a month after their first date. It seemed rushed to spend the holiday with each other. Plus, YN had to go home in California, it would’ve been crazy for her to invite Spencer home after just a couple of dates. That’s why they didn’t count the previous Christmas as their first. This was their first. And even with Spencer’s efforts to be there, it appeared to be that he was not going to be able to have the full experience.

YN wondered what would it take for Spencer to stay. There must have been something that could potentially make him stay for Christmas. But what?

She fidgeted once more and rolled over the bed. She gasped in surprise when she met Spencer’s hazel eyes staring at her through the dark.

“Don’t think that I haven’t notice that you have not slept at all.” He said with raspy voice from just waking up. “What’s going on?”

“How did you-“

“You haven’t stop moving. You normally take a position and stay like that all night.” He explained, simultaneously caressing YN’s cheek. “So, what’s up?”

YN closed her eyes momentarily when she felt Spencer’s touch on her face. So soft and gentle she could melt within seconds and give in to Morpheus arms. She debated with herself if she should tell him why was bothering her. She knew that once she put it in words then she would end up sounding like a dumb whim and YN did not want him to think that she was some sort of needy, spoiled brat.

“Come on, you won’t be able to sleep if you don’t get it off your chest.” Spencer continued. “And you know what happens if you don’t sleep? Your body begins to…”

“to decrease the ability to fight illness as the immune system gets weaker, I’m more prone to accidents, forget stuff and cognition in general suffers among other things. I know, Spence. You’ve told me this before several times.”

He stared directly into her eyes, and slid her hand under the covers to grab hers, pulled her closer to cuddle her. YN let her body relax, her muscles lost some of the tension and her eyelids felt heavier by the second. Slowly, her brain was switching off for the day, and when she was about to finally doze off, a little voice of anxiety whispered that she shouldn’t.

“I don’t want you to go home tomorrow morning.” YN whispered, burying her face in Spencer’s chest.

She heard him sigh deeply and placed his hands on YN’s back, rubbing gently.

“I know. I don’t want to leave either. But you know Hotch…”

“You don’t even have a case. You can stay until the 26th or leave if something comes up first.”

“YN…”

“I know, I know. I’m behaving like a needy, clingy, over the top, girlfriend.”

“Don’t say that.” He mumbled and receded enough centimeters to meet YN’s face. “You are not a needy, clingy, over the top, girlfriend. You never complain when I have to go on a case. I think is fair that you want us to spend this one day together.”

“You think so?”

“I do. Is the least we deserve…”

“I feel a ‘but’ coming.”

“But-” Spencer giggled. “D.C. is five hours away by plane and Hotch needs me to be available right away in case-”

“Someone needs help. I know.” YN sighed and grimaced. “I understand that your job is important but it doesn’t mean that I don’t get to whine a little bit about it during Christmas day if you aren’t spending it with me.”

“Fair.” He agreed with a single nod. “I’m really sorry, YN.”

“Don’t, it’s not your fault. It’s Hotch’s.”

Spencer and YN laughed for a couple of seconds until they decided that they were probably being too loud for the rest of the people sleeping in the house.

“What would it take for you to stay?” YN asked in shy tone.

“My flight getting cancelled because of bad weather. Like a mega snow storm in L.A.”

“You know that’s impossible, Spencer!”

“Don’t you believe in Christmas miracles?”

“I do. You don’t.” YN rolled her eyes before getting close to him again so she could wrap herself around Spencer’s arms. He snuggled YN and kissed her head. “At least I tried.”

* * *

“YN! Spencer!”

The loud thuds on her bedroom door made both YN and Spencer wake up alarmed.

“What time is it?” Spencer asked as soon as his brain woke up, his eyes were still closed.

YN searched for her phone over the night stand.

“10:00”

“Oh, thank God. I thought I lost my flight.”

“YN! Spencer!”

YN got out of bed and dragged herself to open the door. Her mother was on the other side of it. She had confusion all over her face.

“You guys need to come down and check this out.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, mom.”

“Merry Christmas, sweetie. Now get dressed and come down.”

YN closed the door and walked back to Spencer who was already getting dressed and packing the little stuff he brought back into his bag. YN exhaled with disappointment and sadness. Spencer was leaving at noon. She only had an hour or something to spend with him on Christmas day.

“Merry Christmas, YN.” 

“Merry Christmas, Spence.”

The two leant in for a kiss. A warm one. It probably was not the last kiss of the day but it felt like it was a goodbye kiss more than a Merry Christmas kiss.

Afterwards, YN got dressed in her favorite Christmas jumper. She was going to make an effort to have a good time even if she was not able to spend the day with her favorite person.

It felt draining to watch him pack and dressing up to leave while she got dressed to stay in and cozy. YN loved her family, however, she also loved Spencer and wanted to be with him so badly during her favorite holiday. YN wished that she could’ve stop time and simply allow herself a few more moments with him before they had to go to the airport to say their goodbyes.

“We’ll be together again before you realize it.” Spencer talked as if he could read her mind. Perhaps not her mind but her facial expression.

“I’m looking forward for New Year’s at D.C.”

The two smiled softly at each other went in for another kiss that was sadly interrupted by YN’s mom yelling from downstairs calling them.

“We should really go down to see what that’s about.”

“Agreed.”

Spencer and YN finally went to the first floor. The family was not gathered at the living room by the tree like they usually were Christmas mornings. Instead, they were all staring at the big window with street sight. There was also a sound in the distance that seemed to be like if it was raining.

“What’s going on?” YN questioned the second she realized the Christmas routine was disrupted.

“Come on, take a look.” Her aunt insisted.

Spencer and YN exchanged glances and gave in. Their eyes popped when they got to see what everyone was staring at with such amazement.

“Impossible.” Spencer scoffed.

It appeared to be that it was a white Christmas. Strangely, oddly white Christmas in L.A.

“It isn’t snow.” YN’s father assured. “It’s hail. We haven’t had one of this in years.”

“Oh yeah. I can’t see well without my contacts.” Spencer excused himself. “This has been going for a while?”

"Not long, but it doesn’t look like it’s going to stop any time soon.” YN’s father went on and scowled.

“How are we going to get you to the airport, Spence?” YN turned to her boyfriend with wide, expectant eyes.

"It’s not safe to drive with a hail storm.” YN’s mother said as she passed each of her arms around Spencer’s and YN’s necks. “It is also not safe to fly. Either your flight is going to get delayed or cancelled, sweetie.”

Spencer grabbed his phone from the pocket of his coat and checked for any mails from the airline. And just as predicted, there was one informing him about how all flights were cancelled until further notice due to the hail storm and the possible damages to the aircrafts and airport facilities.

“My flight is cancelled.” He informed the rest, not able to hide the big smirk that was taking over his face.

YN couldn’t help it either. The corners of her lips were also lifting up with the recent news. Hail storm meant no flights. No flights meant that she was going to be blessed with a Christmas day with Spencer by her side. Her heart jumped out of her chest and her tummy felt warm and fuzzy. This was everything she had wished for the night before.

“Oh no, isn’t your boss going to get mad?” YN’s grandma questioned with concern.

“No one can control the weather, grandma. There’s nothing Spencer or any of us can do about a hail storm.”

“My boss will understand. Don’t worry Mrs. Y/L/N.”

“Well, in that case…Merry Christmas to y’all. Let’s open some presents.” YN’s mother yelled and lead the entire family back to the living room. YN and Spencer lingered by the window, watching the big balls of ice fall from the sky and crash onto the ground, cars and houses.

“Not possible, huh?” Spencer teased YN. “Looks like I’m staying after all.”

“It isn’t snow.” YN responded and faced him. She threw her arms around his waist and stared into his eyes while smiling sheepishly. “But sure as hell was a Christmas miracle.”

Song:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu_3QdsF9GY>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think <3
> 
> Remember that I'll be posting new shots every other day.  
> Have an amazing holiday season and please be safe!  
> Love, A.


End file.
